Changing History from Within
When the British were forced to retreat from the German onslaught at Dunkirk, the situation looked grave indeed. Exposed out in the open, the troops were in danger of being annihilated by the German Air Force and Navy. But one day in the middle of it all, a fog suddenly moved in providing the English soldiers with cover s they could make it back to their homeland. Thousands of miles away Sri Aurobindo, the Indian seer and sage had worked to evoke that fog through a movement of consciousness. A few years earlier his spiritual partner knows as The Mother had similarly sent a vibration to the ruler of Germany to attack Russia, creating a dual front in the war that eventually weakened the German war effort and led to her eventual defeat. There are individuals who have inner power to shape events in the world; even altering the course of history. Interestingly, each of us has this power in relation to the collectives that we are part of or associated with. Through movements of higher consciousness, we can change the weather, cancel a dire energy crisis, or change the fortune of an organization on the verge of collapse. Normally we would need to (a) have a keen interest in the matter, (b) understand it in its myriad of details, and © offer the matter arduously to the spiritual Force. The result will be the sudden, dramatic appearance of a resolution of the problem. Often it comes in forms that leave one completely dumbfounded. In India there is an organization called The Mother’s Service Society. Two of its objectives have been to foster global economic development and bring about world peace; both as a means to foster ever-increasing world harmony and unity. To that end, it formed the International Commission on Peace and Food (ICPF) in the mid 1980s. One of its central tenets was to bring about the end of the Cold War. It was the belief of the founders that overcoming the threat of nuclear annihilation, would dramatically enhance their ultimate goal of human unity and the evolution of life on earth. After putting together a prestigious list of members, including two wives of renowned world leaders, they planned their first plenary meeting in Trieste, Italy. As it turned out, the day one of the primary founding commission members travelled to the meeting from California to Trieste, it was announced that the Berlin Wall had fallen, ostensibly ending the Cold War. The founder members of MSS (Mother’s Service Society) and the ICPF commission had the deepest aspiration for a change in the collective condition of society. Through an inner movement -- the aspiration and the opening of the situation to the spiritual Force, supplemented by an outer one, the commission itself -- a vast change in the world was precipitated. Like Sri Aurobindo and The Mother’s inner actions, several members of an obscure think tank in India and its worldly commission had changed the course of history. It is an indicator of the infinite power we have to affect events around us, and therefore history. --Roy Posner 17:06, 13 December 2008 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category: Life Response